The Eldest Potter Child
by arober94
Summary: AU. Lily and James are alive. Harry has an elder brother that is not impressed with Britain's magical world, but after Voldemort is resurrected Dumbledore needs a new Defense teacher. What changes will the Potter heir bring to Hogwarts?
1. Alan Potter

**I don't own Harry Potter**

"I need you to teach this year. No one else has stepped forward for the position and the ministry is going to completely undermine the students' success," The elderly man with the long white beard and twinkling blue eyes said with desperation in his voice.

"Damn it Dumbledore, I didn't even go to Hogwarts. I've spent the last few years away from Britain! You know that this country is so backwards it hurts." The man with auburn hair and green eyes rebuked.

"I know this is something we will never agree upon and has been a point of contention between you and your family, but you are the most qualified person I can get a hold of. You are the youngest defense master in centuries. Please if not for me, at least teach this year to help your brother and introduce your little sister with a good foundation."

Those green eyes of the twenty year old man glared at the old headmaster and seconds stretched into minutes. When Dumbledore was finally getting nervous the young man let out a suffering sigh. "That was a low blow old man, and you know it. But you won't be ashamed of it since it got you what you wanted. I will be the defense professor, but I will be starting a few clubs this year."

"Do you really think that is wise? How will you stay on top of your work?"

"Leave it to me old man, I want your word that any teaching methods or clubs that I use will be okayed by you. I want as much free reign as I can with this school."

Dumbledore sighed as he knew that it was the best option he could hope for. At least the students would learn plenty. "Very well, I welcome you to the staff of Hogwarts Professor Alan Potter!"

Harry Potter sat in the silent living room with most of his family and his honorary uncles as they waited for his elder brother to arrive. Alan had always had a little strained relationship with his parents and uncles. Unlike the elder generation, Harry, and their little sister Caladium Harry did not go to Hogwarts, or any European schools actually. Instead Alan had traveled to various countries in Africa and Asia and had even spent a full year in the Amazons of South America. Alan tended to stay away from Britain as he had constantly bemoaned the fact that Britain was so far behind the rest of the world. Harry knew that the wizarding world was well behind the muggle one as Lily had often brought him and his younger sister to London many times, but surely Britain was considered advance in the wizarding worlds, right?

Alan didn't come by the house often and usually he only made it the last two weeks of August to see him off for Hogwarts and his two best friends had really wanted to meet the elusive older brother. However, since Alan had interrupted schedule Harry didn't know if that was the best idea. Now, midway through July, Alan had mailed the family that he had news and was coming today. There was a tension in the air as all were nervous of what was coming. No one had a bad relationship with Alan and aside from the occasional argument they all got along great, but Alan was also a creature of habit. To interrupt his habit meant that the news was almost Earth shattering. Cala was bouncing in her seat to see her big brother while everyone else sat in silence. At exactly noon the fire place flared green and a rather tall and broad chested man stepped out of the flames. His auburn hair was tied in a pony tail that reached his shoulders and his green eyes swept the living room with the practice of a warrior.

"Alan!" The now eleven year old girl screeched as she flung herself at the newcomer. With a smile Alan caught the flying girl and spun her around with a hug gaining a giggle from the bubbly girl. "You're finally here! Oh this is great!"

"It's good to see you too little Cala, you finally ready to practice some magic?" Alan asked in a teasing tone. Caladium was quite put out when her elder brothers were able to go to school and use a wand when she had to wait a few more years.

"Yes!" Cried the little girl getting chuckles from everybody in the room.

Alan put Cala down and pulled Harry into a one armed hug as he ruffled Harry's untidy hair. "Look at you squirt, it looks like you are finally bulking up. Trying to impress the ladies are we?" He teased.

"Alan!" Lily admonished her eldest son while Harry had grown a deep blush. She pulled him into a deep hug, celebrating that her family was together again for a little while. "I missed you honey."

"Missed you too mom," He replied when they broke apart. "Dad," He said while getting into the one armed man hug followed quickly by Sirius. Both men welcomed Harry home with smiles. Then all that was left was Remus whose relationship with Alan had become slightly strained the past few years. Alan had discovered a tribe in Africa that had learned how to tame the inner beast of a were-creature and combine it with the wolfsbane potion and it was basically a cure for being bitten. "Remus," Alan said with a nod and a small handshake. "Still haven't gone yet?"

"No, not yet," Lupin replied with a strained smile.

"Well if you had, then you could have kept your professor position and Dumbledore wouldn't have had to concede so many points to me this year."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a bit of hope in his voice.

"What I mean squirt is that I shall be your fine defense instructor for this year at least," Alan answered with a smile. Two squeals and a broad smile met the news as the two female blurs impacted Alan. Cala was happy that she was going to be taught by her older brother and Lily was happy she was going to be able to teach alongside her son as the new runes professor. Harry was happy that he was going to have a good defense teacher since Voldemort had come back earlier this summer.

"Well this calls for a celebration," James said, "Do you mind if we invite a few friends over for a small party tonight?"

"That's fine dad. Oh you might as well invite your two friends Harry, it would probably be best if I met a prospective student or two before school starts that isn't related to me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to unpack and call my girlfriend."

Alan made his way to the top of the stairs before what he had said sunk in to the adults heads. "Girlfriend!" Four adult voices and two younger voices yelled. Alan chuckled, it was good to be home.

After calming down Lily and sharing a picture with the family, things were finally put together for the small celebration. The Weasley brood had arrived a few minutes earlier and Molly Weasley had instantly made her way to the kitchen to help with the spread. The Longbottoms, with their elderly grandmother, showed up next and finally Harry's muggleborn friend Hermione Granger and her parents showed up. None of the guests seemed to have notice Alan, whom they had never met before, even though he had talked to all those that were student aged.

"Everybody, I'm sure you are wondering why we threw together this little party," James said getting everybody's attention. "A new defense professor has finally been found by Albus and the Potter family is extremely close to this young man. Kids, I present to you your new professor, Alan Potter."

Finally the guests in the house had took notice of the young man that seemed to be there that night. With a small smile Alan had to introduce himself to the many adults that had to welcome him back to Britain and then it was time for the students.

"Greetings Professor Potter, I am the handsome twin Fred-"

"And I am the much better looking twin George-"

"And we are seventh years extraordinaire!"

Alan watched the two in an amused stance as they went through twin speak. "So, with that exuberant display, you are pranksters that enjoy the spotlight?" He asked, bringing the two up short. "I see, if I catch you bullying you are dead, but a few entertaining jokes are fine. Got it!" Alan said menacingly. The twins nodded and went on their merry way. The golden trio and Neville were the next up. No one got a word in until Hermione started launching a million and one questions.

"You know, you're very rude. Seriously, you just launched into a barrage of questions without even introducing yourself. If this was a classroom situation that would have been either points or a detention. Now, why don't you start over?" Alan said with a smile at her blush.

"Sorry," She murmured before taking a deep breath and calming herself. "I'm Hermione Granger and Harry had mentioned that you studied magic all over the world. What was that like?"

"Well, it was definitely different from the regular classrooms that you are used to. I was only in the traditional classroom for about half a year. Much of my time was spent with personal guides or local magical tribes learning the practical side of magic. I was only in a classroom in Greece, and they were rather advance compared to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean, Hogwarts is the greatest magical school in the world! It says so in Hogwarts, A History!"

"Which means your source is incredibly biased. Hogwarts use to be the best in the subjects that it is able to teach, but one there is so such more magic in the world than the core and elective classes available and the teaching has steadily gone down throughout the years. Hogwarts is still one of the best schools in Europe, excluding Greece, but to the rest of the world it is barely a starting point."

"But- but…"

"Obviously you enjoy knowledge, so I will be available for two hours for you and a few others that I shall select for lessons in new magics that Britain doesn't acknowledge. Until then, just think on it." The party went on and finally the guests went home. Now the students were looking forward to the new school year.

* * *

**A/N: I promise, I won't start another story until I'm at least done with Harry's Raven haha. Just another idea I had and I'm curious to where I can take this. This is set in the fifth year and all but the third year pretty much followed cannon. **

**Umbridge will be a part of this story, but not a teacher. **

**So should I explain Alan's girlfriend and have a romance with him, or leave it alone? Will it add to the story?**

**If you have any ideas let me know, I won't update this very often right now so see ya.**


	2. New School Year

Harry Potter sighed as the Hogwarts Express crossed the country side and his little sister tried to talk the ear off of everybody in the compartment. The train seemed to be divided into thirds because of the Daily Prophet this summer. The ministry had tried to start a smear campaign, but there was one good thing about being in an old family and yet the damage was done. One part of the students, really the largest part, thought he was a nutter along with Professor Dumbledore, another part knew he was telling the truth, but they were kids of known death eaters. The rest of them had their heads buried in the sand and refused to look with only a few on the light side that truly supported him. Harry sighed as he experienced what Alan liked to call the sheeple syndrome. Alan was always going on about the wizarding world following the loudest voice and how Dumbledore had ruined the world. And yet, every time he saw Alan and Dumbledore together, they were in an intense debate over candies and other frivolous things. It made Harry's head hurt just thinking about it.

The door slid open and distracted Harry from his thoughts as the niece of his dad's employer stood at the doorway. "Oh hey Susan," Harry said with a smile, finally getting Cala to go silent, "What brings you here to our lowly compartment?"

"I just wanted to see how your summer had gone and see if there was any gossip that I could pick up on," She replied with a mischievous smirk. Susan, Harry, and Cala were as close as siblings as Susan had been dropped off with them many times during the years because of Amelia Bone's duties. The families had alway been close, but now they were amazing.

"Oh gossip huh? You mean like the name of the new defense professor perhaps?" He grinned.

"New defense professor?" Two voices asked from the still open doorway. Two of his year mates and the gossip queens of the school, Pavarti and Lavender, had heard the word gossip and were summoned. "You know the new defense professor?"

Oh, his brother was going to kill Harry when he found out who told the residential gossips about him, but Harry would get a laugh out of it before he was taken out. "Indeed, Susan actually spent last summer with him if she can remember the guy since she always seemed to have a fever around him." Normally, a guy would be hexed for saying something like that, but Susan just got a dreamy look after a moment of thinking about what Harry had just said. Pavarti and Lavender noticed as well.

"I take it he is good looking?" Lavender asked.

"Very," Came from the surprising source of Hermione who also sported a major blush. "And he's Harry's brother."

"Details, now!" Pavarti commanded and the guys in the compartment groaned as Cala also joined in on the discussion. Whereas Susan and Hermione had to focus on the looks, Cala seemed to be a treasure trove of knowledge for the more personal details as she should. She was quite attached to her older brother.

Ten minutes of torturous gossip later and Harry was almost wishing Voldemort would attack the train to get him away from this. Fortunately the dark lord did not come on an attack, but one of is toadies provided a distraction anyways. "Well, well scar head, have a fun little summer? Sure you want to show your head after the end of school last summer?" Draco Malfoy drawled snidely. "I hope there is a good defense teacher and not some half breed for your sake at least."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Harry smirked along with the rest of the cabin. "Now run along Malfoy, we can continue this at school."

"How dare you snub your superiors you filthy halfblood!" Malfoy shouted growing red in anger.

"Malfoy, I do wonder about inbreeding in pureblood customs when that is the best that you can come up with after five years."

"Watch yourself Potter," Malfoy spat as he walked away from the compartment.

"I'm proud of you Harry," Hermione said as Malfoy left, "You didn't get into a shouting match with Malfoy. You're better than him."

"Don't stroke his ego too much Hermione," Cala said, "He's too scared to act up with Alan at school this year. If anything, this is going to be the hardest year ever for you all."

"But he's Harry's brother, surely we have it made easy," Ron suggested hopefully.

At this both Potter siblings laughed and laughed hard leaving very confused friends. "If anything big bro will come down harder on all of us and expect way more than from the rest of our class. In short, we are screwed." Ron paled in horror at the thought of all the hard work that was sure to come this year and even Hermione was looking slightly nervous.

The Great Hall was filled with returning students as all were waiting for the first year sorting. The regular staff was there as well as an ugly woman in pink that strongly resembled a toad. However, the group that knew who the new defense professor were confused at his absence. The first years were bustled in by Professor McGonagal. Caladium Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw, and that was no surprise those who knew her even if she wanted to be with Harry. Finally, it was time for Dumbledore's usual speech right before the feast. "Welcome everyone, welcome. It is a new year and one can only hope that it is even better than the last. Now, before we dig into this excellent feast prepared by our wonderful elves I have a few announcements. Remember that the forbidden forest is forbidden for a reason. Also…"

"Hem, hem," The toad like lady croaked.

"Also," Dumbledore tried to continue after the interruption. "Mr. Filch has informed me…"

"Hem, hem."

With a sigh Dumbledore turned to address the hag, "Yes, Madam Umbridge?"

"Thank you Dumbledore." The lady in pink said, ignoring protocol and good manners. She moved around the table to address the students. "I am Madam Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and this year the high inquisitor of Hogwarts. The minister has decided that Hogwarts has gone too long without oversight. The ministry wants to make sure that you are prepared to serve magical Britain. Therefore…" Many of the students had stopped paying attention to her little speech, but all of the wandering minds were captured as the door of the great hall opened.

"Hello all," Alan said, striding into the Great Hall and interrupting the ministry mouthpiece. "I am here."

"Who are you?" The toad on stage asked.

"Me, why I am Alan Potter, the new Defense Professor, who the hell are you?"

"I am Delores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary of the minister of magic and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

"Impressive, but I ask why the hell are you standing up at the podium on the return night. Only the headmaster of Hogwarts is allowed to speak before the welcoming feast."

"The ministry of magic!"

"Is forty years younger than Hogwarts!" Alan cut her off. "Congratulations on singlehandedly destroying over a thousand years of tradition. Anymore traditions you plan on ruining this year? Should I be worried since I am from the Ancient and Noble house of Potter? Anyways, since you destroyed this tradition, do hurry up I might as well give my announcements before dinner as well." The pink toad was left spluttering and sat down. This brought smiles from those students who had been annoyed by her voice and gained Alan respect from the purebloods that followed old traditions.

"Professor Dumbledore, have you finished the customary speech?"

"I did not, but you are welcome to begin your announcements Professor Potter," Dumbledore answered Dumbledore with the ever present twinkle in his eyes going full force.

"Ah thank you, Albus," Alan smirked drawing many shocked gasps from the students and staff and an amused smile from Dumbledore. "Anyways, I will save my big speech for when you see me in class. As I just said, I am your new Defense Professor. Yes, I am young just turned 21, but I also have my Defense mastery, so I am qualified for this position and there is an interesting story behind my accomplishment of that feat. I have traveled the world and honestly this year will be the longest I have stayed in England since I turned 11 at one time. I have plans for various clubs that I shall try to implement this year and no I don't know if I will be back for the next school year. Now, we have kept you from the feast long enough. Professor Dumbledore I'm sure will speak afterwards, but until then let us eat!"

When food appeared, almost all the students started speaking to one another. The Purebloods were impressed with the new Professor's take down of the Ministry representative and appreciated the cunningness of his actions. The flightier of the female students were talking about how good the previously unknown Potter looked. Most students agreed that they could not wait until their first Defense lesson and the new clubs that would possibly be started.

Up at the staff table Alan and Dumbledore were in an intense discussion that had drawn the attention of the staff. "Alan my boy, you are completely wrong. There is nothing better than the gifts from God."

"And I am telling you Albus, that there is something better out there!"

"Alan, why do you disrespect the Headmaster like that?" An irate Professor McGonagal asked.

"How am I disrespected him?"

"You are calling him by his first name, he defeated Grindewald for Christ's sake!"

"Indeed he did, and I have never argued against that. But at the end of the day he is just a man and that the major duel was decades ago. He did lose family before he stepped up you know, it probably doesn't calm him when everybody talks about that. By the way Albus, why do people say Grindewald but can't say Voldemort?"

Dumbledore pondered this question for a bit while the other teachers were sitting in contemplative silence. "Well Alan, perhaps it is because…" And they launched into an intense discussion that was just as intense as the last one. They were so into the debate that McGonagal was finally forced to dismiss the school as neither one was paying attention to the outside world.

**A/N: Hey all, I told you it wouldn't be often, but I am updating. Don't worry, you'll find out what the two's arguments are later on. Now, I am going to put down a few characters, but there will not be bashing. I am going to pick on Hermione, but that is because I feel like I can relate to her the most. **

**Anyways, Tell me what you all think and what should happen with this story. Until Next Time!**


End file.
